Into the Fire
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Team Arrow decides to celebrate Thanksgiving this year. Diggle wants turkey. Felicity wants pie. Oliver just wants Felicity.


"Does the size of the turkey really matter?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brows at the dozens of turkeys that lined the freezers.

"Yes!" Felicity and Diggle simultaneously responded.

"Where's your Thanksgiving spirit, brother?" Thea questioned, throwing an arm around his neck.

"I don't think that's a thing, Thea," Oliver told her, setting down another turkey.

"Oh, it's a thing," Felicity said, observing her own turkey. "What do you think about this one, Diggle?"

"Nice," he complimented, holding up his own. "This one feels a little meatier."

"OK, I'm going to buy the wine," Oliver announced, not understanding the importance of the turkeys.

He wandered through the isles, not familiar with the store they were in. Felicity had found it online after tracking where the best turkeys had wound up after they left their farms. Only then did he realize how important Thanksgiving was to his friends. Once Thea caught word of their search for the perfect turkey, she suddenly wanted to join in. Oliver really didn't mind. He loved that they cared so much about a holiday he never really celebrated.

Finally finding the wine section, he began to sift through the bottles. Although there were many to chose from, he easily picked out his favorites. Narrowing his choice down to two, he grabbed both and stood up. As he was making his way back to his friends, he felt a hand touch his wrist. He turned around and saw Felicity.

"Hey, you got the wine."

"I did," he nodded, smiling. "How's the turkey search going?"

"Fine," she answered. "Diggle is deciding between two. Truth be told, I'm more excited for the pie."

"Now that, I can agree with," he chuckled, shifting the wine bottles in his hands. "You know, Felicity, I'm really glad that I'm spending Thanksgiving with you."

"I am, too. Growing up, my mom couldn't really cook much, so we never bothered with a turkey. We always just bought a pie to split over reruns of old sitcoms."

"My Thanksgivings always consisted of way too much food that got thrown out the next day. My parents wouldn't even bother to come to the table sometimes."

"I guess we'll just have to make up for all of the wrong Thanksgivings by doing this one right."

"If you're there, it shouldn't be too hard."

Felicity blushed, touching his shoulder. He looked at her intently, pausing before making his way back to Diggle and Thea. They looked relieved when they saw him, thrusting a turkey into his face.

"We finally found it!" Thea cheered. "The perfect turkey!"

"It's beautiful," Oliver chuckled. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yes, Oliver," Thea groaned, handing Diggle the turkey. "You better be more spirited tomorrow."

"I'll try," he promised.

Enthusiasm wasn't exactly easy for him to reciprocate, but he owed it to Thea to try. As long as he wasn't cooking that turkey, he was sure he could handle at least that.

* * *

><p>Felicity pulled out the turkey, heat spewing from the oven. She backed up a step, waving her hand in front of her face.<p>

"Felicity, I don't think it's done," Diggle said, moving her away from the oven.

"I know. I was just checking on it," Felicity coughed, cleaning off her fogged glasses. "God, that oven is hot!"

"No kidding," Thea smirked, crossing her arms. "I promised Oliver I'd make sure you _didn't_ kill yourself, Felicity."

"Hey, where is Oliver?" Diggle asked, closing the oven.

"He's probably still getting dressed," Thea replied, checking her phone. "I think today means a lot more to him than he's letting on."

They all turned to look when footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen. Oliver walked in, dressed in the nicest suit he owned.

"Wow, you look great," Thea told him, resting her head on her palm.

"Thank you."

Oliver glanced at Felicity, seeing a look of surprise on her face. He would have felt smug if his eyes hadn't wandered over the rest of her. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that complimented all of her perfect curves. Now, _he_ was wearing the look of shock. It still surprised him how she could manage to steal his breath away so easily.

Her hand gripped the counter, and thoughts of what he wanted that hand to be doing to him at the moment filled his mind. He swallowed. He tried to think of other things, but once he got his brain started on her, there was no stopping it. He could picture himself tearing that dress off of her tiny frame, and holding her as close to him as possible.

"Oliver, did you see the pies I picked up this morning?" Thea asked, breaking Oliver from his private thoughts. "They're from that little bakery down the street that we've been wanting to check out. Felicity helped me pick them."

"I do love my pies," Felicity said, trying to focus on anything but Oliver.

"Well, the turkey won't be done for at least another hour," Diggle informed them, wiping his hands on his apron. "Any chance you guys want dessert first?"

"We can't have desert first," Thea protested.

"Actually," Oliver began, glancing at Felicity. "I think that's a great idea, Diggle. Are you OK with that, Felicity?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she laughed, already reaching for the pie cutter.

"Um, Thea can cut the pie," Oliver stopped her, scolding himself for not guessing that Felicity wouldn't understand his hidden message. "I need to discuss something with you upstairs, Felicity. If you don't mind."

"Uh, sure," she agreed, setting the pie down. "Is everything OK?"

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured, leading her up the steps.

"I hope they don't think they're being subtle," Thea muttered, just loud enough for Diggle to hear.

"I think we should just be glad they didn't start ripping off their clothes right here."

"Diggle, I do not want that image in my head," Thea grimaced. "Gross."

"Just cut the pie," he gently ordered, taking a seat across from her.

While Diggle was watching Thea slice through soft crust, Oliver was watching Felicity walk into his room. She stared at him, awaiting his words. She still had no clue what was going on. Of course.

"Is it something involving the Arrow?" Felicity asked, worry on her face.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you bring me up here?"

"You look breathtaking," he answered. "I can't just spend my evening pretending like I don't want you."

"Oliver, I thought we agreed this wasn't ever going to happen," she reminded him, already feeling the heat building up inside of her.

"Plans change," he shrugged, stepping up to her.

"That they do," she croaked, losing her voice like she always did when he was so near.

He was surprised when it was her who made the first move. Her lips crashed onto his, hands tugging at his hair. He stumbled back a little, not taking that long to gain control. A hand was centered on her back, pressing their lower halves together through the kiss. She let out a small moan when she felt him hard against her thigh. _God, how long had he been thinking about doing this?_

His lips peppered her neck with kisses, fingers fumbling with the zipper on her dress. Her hand worked to undo his tie, tucking it out of his vest. _Why were there so many buttons on him?_ She muttered small curses with each button she undid.

"Why are you wearing so many damn clothes?" she asked, not knowing she had said it out loud.

"Forget the clothes," he growled, backing her towards his desk with his strong body.

She was going to question what he meant by that exactly, when it suddenly became very clear. He pulled down his pants, yanking out his wallet for a condom. Felicity cleared the papers away with a sweep of her arm, hopping onto the desk. She pulled him closer, reaching a hand into his boxers. She didn't know who groaned louder when her hand came in contact with him.

"Wow," she breathed, bringing him out completely.

He was too occupied to acknowledge such appraisal, instead, trying to tear open the condom wrapper. Managing to complete that simple- yet challenging at the moment- task, he rolled it on. Snaking an arm around her back, he shoved her forward so that she was on the edge of the desk. Hiking up her skirt, he reached to pull down her panties.

"I thought there wasn't time to remove any clothes," she panted, aching for his touch.

"There's always time for this," he justified, bringing them down her long, slender legs.

She didn't argue, deciding it was best to let him have his fun. She knew she would definitely be having hers. When he was back between her legs, he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he entered her. Eyes shut tight, mouth slightly open, nails digging into his suit, she sat there. His head was buried into her neck, showing her he was just as overwhelmed as she was.

What she didn't understand was how easily he recovered. She was still getting used to his size when he started thrusting his hips towards her. She knew this was going to be an experience like no other. She could already tell by the way he had reached parts of her never explored. It was sad how easily she was going to come.

Then again, they might just be even. He looked like he was struggling to get a grip on himself. Obviously, he wanted to make her come before himself. Even if that didn't happen, she would never be mad. Unsatisfied, yes, but never mad. This was going to be quick, and she knew it. Hell, she _wanted_ it. That's why she placed her hands on his ass and put more force onto his thrusts.

"Fuck, Felicity," he breathed, glancing down to watch them come together as one.

After a few more minutes of delicious pleasure, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. He was hitting her in the spot she needed him the most. Of course _he_ had found it so easily. Judging by the small twists his hips would make as he slammed into her, he was an expert in this department. She could feel her climax building up, and encouraged him to keep the pace going. His hands gripped her thighs, sliding her along him urgently.

He swore, no one had ever felt this good around him. It was like he was in high school again, having sex for the first time. Everything felt new, and he wasn't sure if he could last long enough to give her what he wanted to. He knew she was enjoying it at least as much as him though. Her moans and eager hands proved it to be true.

Maybe if he had more time to prepare for this moment, he would be able to last longer. Well, it was too late for ifs. He needed to be aware of what was happening now. Felicity, clenching around him, body arching against his. He looked at her, mind taking a few seconds to process that she was having an orgasm. Finally, the flood of relief washed over him as he gave in to his own nagging release.

It was strong. For both of them, actually. She thought her fingertips were going to break off from her fists being clenched so tightly, and when she opened her eyes, she saw spots. His orgasm was very similar to hers. The only difference was that his palm hurt from digging into the desk corner so hard. How could he concentrate on that though? He couldn't, that's how. At least, not when she was still in his arms, face flushed with satisfaction.

Her body was throbbing with pleasure, a feeling she hadn't felt in awhile. When he stepped out from between her legs, she felt like a piece of her was missing. Ignoring that feeling, she looked at Oliver.

"Well, that was-"

"Mind blowing?" he interrupted, fixing himself up.

"Yes," she nodded, jumping off the desk. "So, what now?"

"Now, we go downstairs and act normal. And after everyone has eaten, we'll come back up here," he said, smirking at her. "Then, I'll be able to take my time with you."

"OK," she agreed, brain not functioning enough to say anything else.

"You go first," he told her, tucking in his shirt.

"Wait," she paused. "What about my panties?"

"Uh, I'm keeping those," he answered, not leaving her room to disagree.

She didn't know why she found that so hot. Really, she should have been pissed. She did spend a lot on them. Then again, she really didn't care what happened to them. All she could think about at the moment was Oliver's body with hers. The events replayed in her head as she entered the kitchen, Diggle and Thea scowling at her.

"Can you please shut the door next time?" Thea asked, sticking a bite of pie into her mouth. "We could hear _everything_."

"Uh, you... um," Felicity stuttered, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's going on now?" Oliver prompted, entering the kitchen.

"We were just talking about how delicious this pie is," Diggle lied, trying to save Felicity the embarrassment.

"Oh, can you cut me a slice? That looks amazing," Oliver responded, reaching past Felicity to grab a fork.

"Uh-uh," Thea denied, smacking Oliver's hand away. "You don't get sex _and_ pie."

"Sex?" Oliver repeated, laughing awkwardly. "What are you talking about, Thea?"

"Felicity's panties are hanging out of your pocket," Thea scoffed.

"Damn it," Oliver cursed.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Felicity mumbled, blushing furiously.

They all looked at her, grins slowly forming onto their faces.

"Yes, Happy Thanksgiving," Oliver cheered, leaning in to speak in Felicity's ear. "The best one yet."

"Agreed."


End file.
